Born Killers
by River.the.Parrotlet
Summary: John once decribed Todd as a "live granade in his pocket". And when that granade gets reduced to a dud. All of Atlantis takes the oppertunity to poke at Todd's expense. John really shouldn't mock lessons in predation. Im still writting ...bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

**Born killer**

**Chapter 1**

_Somewhere out in the Pegasus galaxy _

Sheppard stretched his muscles; all that paperwork seems to have developed a knot of tension in his limbs. There is no stress like the kind that comes from mountains of standard, ordinary, boring paperwork. He gently shakes himself back to the situation at hand. Eight week on leave trapped on the Hammond (Atlantis' newest battleship), two of which were at his brother's home dealing with private family matters aka money… sigh. Two months of all this _real _work had, been a too real of a situation. Sheppard's joy in life was _the chase_ whither you were being chased by wraith or giving chase; it is what John lives for. As his team dabbled about in the ruins, Sheppard sees the scientist get excited and decides he'd better check this out. Sighing again John is glad his life isn't ordinary.

Standing beside the pit the archeologist dug, what apparently was an entrance. Examining the entrance, John noticed Mckay and Todd approach. Todd had been reluctant to help the scientists translate the ruins days ago, but since Sheppard got back from Earth and had a little conversation with the big wraith, he seemed to have gave in.

The ominous looking creature looks far more impressive in his leather coat than he ever could dress in a dusty blue jumpsuit. Sheppard smirked at the memory of how easily Todd agreed _to behave himself_ for the promised return of his old clothing. For a few days after that Todd couldn't be more content since his humour also returned.

Todd's un-fortunate trip to Earth, locked in the brig of Atlantis, on its way to protect those humans' home world was not exactly how he deliberated. He didn't know the super hive had Earth's address, let alone that it had the power to get there. In his anger about losing his Hive, his alliance, his influence, he had knocked on Atlantis's front door and gave them what they wanted. If only, to destroy his enemy. Those actions lead to a ten month incarceration on Earth. However; that situation wasn't even close to the one he had with the Genii.

Comparing Todd's imprisonment was as fallowed: At the hands of the Genii Todd was beaten and tortured with starvation, locked in a 6x7 cell, wrapped in chains. He was prodded with electric jolts until he divulged information; only to be rewarded with 2 centuries of bleak solitude. The commander wasn't aloud to neither die nor be killed; spontaneous feedings were aloud when his captors had enemies to spare. To his misery he broke, sinking to the lowest of animals.

However, to Todd's gratification his imprisonment on Earth couldn't I've been more dissimilar. Todd was studied, but not with the same cruelty. Asked questions and samples taken but only by Dr. Jenifer Keller or Dr. Carson Becket. Both of which were gentle and courteous. Despite their studying Todd was content to exchange his spices physiology for _the outings. _His home in the Brig had been a short one, moved to a small room in the bowels of the city. Inside the room he was away from the guards' stairs and was able to move freely. The big wraith's calculating mind wouldn't let him forget about the starvation he endured in the hands of the Genii. Those fears however didn't come to light.

Dr. Becket for months prior to the super hive event had been negotiating and pleading his government for a temporary source of decent prisoner rations. And when a certain wraith fallowed Sheppard home he found himself a hot meal (so to say) at the door. Perhaps that was why Todd allows Becket to study him. As long as he kept his deadly nature under control and obeyed their orders; he'd be fed routinely once every 3 months as he instructed the Doctors. Healthy wraith that do not need to spend their energies hunting, fighting or healing can go without feeding for months at a time. Todd knew he could last longer without the need, but his sly mind thought better.

Now standing at John Sheppard's side looking down at the entrance of some labyrinth of a cave. Trying to find an interest in his work, Todd reflected on Sheppard's words, "You know those humans you like so much… cost quite a bit. And the I.O.A is thinking about canceling your gourmet cookie order." Unsure of John's choice in words, Todd got the just of what he was saying. Despite himself, he wanted to know why the humans would be no longer provided for him. That worried him. Perhaps being _hand fed_ in captivity softened him, but he knew the dangers in his home galaxy were immense. Without an alliance he couldn't get intelligence and lacking that intelligence, Todd couldn't tell where the accursed Hoffan drug spread. His first _free_ meal might very well be his last.

Sheppard informed the big wraith that his "cookies" were manufactured clones void of conscious. These clones were designed by some creature called Thor. (Sheppard thought it better than saying Asguard.) Created with Earth human genetics, these _shells_ wouldn't be contaminated with the protein that has infected his galaxies' herds. Todd was awed by the Earth humans ingenuity with the complicated technology; although, his face revealed little of it. This safe source needed to continue until he found another alliance or Keller or himself perfected the retro-virus. Both seemed rather difficult to procure at this time he thought.

"Todd…" Abruptly, alerted by the human given name drew him to Sheppard crouching at the opening of the cave. John had not noticed that the wraith's mind was elsewhere. "…What do you think?"

Before the tall figure had said anything Mckay, stepped in affirming," there's an energy reading! It's faint thou."

Drawn back to his sense Todd half snarled," perhaps identifying this source will reveal the purpose of the structures." The script appeared meaningless, of what he could translate.

Sheppard, ready to be off, put a team together; to investigate how sound the construction was. Not his usual team being Tayla was busy with a one year old son. Tayla had requested time off to be with her people whom she had been parted with.

John would lead Mckay, Ronnon, Todd, two combat engineers, and another scientist, that Mckay picked. The trip back to the Pegasus brought plenty of new faces. After about 200 paces the engineers agreed that the structure was safe enough. Cracks appeared few and far between, but hey ruins were aloud to have cracks. It's somewhat implied.

So John gave the "ok" to Lorne's team. And a second group of explorers climbed into the labyrinth. Lorne's group was in charge of the archeologists making sure they didn't get dragged off by some giant spider or centipede. Lorne decided Earth was a rather scary place to live after watching "Monster bug wars" on some national geographic channel. And wondering if being on an alien planet was better than being in the Tropics, where a frog had poison potent enough to kill ten men. The Major shook his head, clearing the thoughts, smirking to himself.

Mckay was looking for away to get into the room; while Todd and the other scientist brushed dust off obvious consuls. Trying to depict what the room was used for. John was of course offering constructive criticism to Rodney. The Setedon took little notice of the room; his dark eyes watched the wraith move from panel to panel.

Ronon wasn't fond of the wraith and made sure the feeling was mutual. John, long ago decided that those two should never be left alone. Being that this was only their second mission, with the wraith. Ronon was troubled believing that John implying that there would be more. However, Ronon was leaning that the wraith wouldn't submit to captivity much longer. (At least he was quietly praying) He would be ready to fire the "kill shot" when the wraith attempts to escape.

It took 15 minutes to open the door of the power source. Rodney scanned the small space and reached for his diagnostic equipment, moving into the walk-in-closet size room. And began; intimately, searching for the source of energy that hid in the small space. Todd came in, looking over the room with a questioning eye. Finally his attention fell on Rodney and what he was doing on the floor. Rodney pushed the catches in the panel and a square pedestal rose from the ground. Obvious glee shows on Rodney's mug

Todd started," should you be doing that?"

Rodney's face changed; annoyed that he was being questioned. "I know what I'm doing", Rodney's grim feature spat flatly.

Only Rodney, whom is normally scared of daily life and flinch at the sight of a lemon, could stair down or rather up at a wraith when it questioned his intellect or method. Todd released a low growl at the man kneeling down next to the pedestal. The scientist was busy plugging in his device and didn't notice the wraith ominously standing over him with hooded eyes. Rodney mutters under his breath and continues to attempt activation of the pedestal. Trying to figure out what this _thing_ is.

The power that moved the pedestal up was coming from the adjacent room. This "thing" was clearly suppose to glow if all the light is a good indication. Before Mckay could conclude to anything else, he heard his name being called.

"Dr. McKay, you should see this." The younger scientist seems excited about his find. That sparked Rodney's interest as well as annoyed him. Groaning to his feet Rodney stumbled out the door that had been pried open minutes ago.

Disgusted by McKay's difficulty at simply standing; had made the wraith glare after him. The proud wraith couldn't imagine allowing himself; to get that out of shape even in the hands of the Genii. Among his kind and brothers such a sickly displays were suicide; specially, if you had a position of power. He scoffed at the human who had just talked back at him making his patience wear thin.

Stepping around the strange technology examining with keen eyes, he heard the Chief Scientist berate the lesser officer that caused the fuss. Dr. Mckay undoubtedly, annoyed about something. Turning to shouts, Todd couldn't decipher what they were saying as the pedestal no more then a foot from his face began to glow.

At the same time the door was closing. All Todd could do was stand up, before a crushing light hit him. Blinded by the sudden flash he felt his mind go hot and all sensation left him, like a close range stunner but more painful.

_FLASH_


	2. Chapter 2

**Born Killers **

**Chapter 2 **

McKay fiddled with some panels attempting to atone for the young scientist's error. When McKay's college plugged in a portable generator to the strange alien stone panel, a burst of energy charged everything at once. The systems overloaded, a tremendous power surge brought everything on at once; promptly, frying the 10,000 plus year old circuits.

Standing in the dark Sheppard's walkie crackled to life. "Col. Sheppard, do you read?" The marine sounds cautious.

John cracked a glow stick and reached for his radio "I read you, Marine." Sheppard spoke while he tossed the glow sticks into the corners of the room, tossing the last one out the way they had come.

"Sir, the Doc says there was a sudden power reading."

"Yah, we're okay down here," John shot Rodney a look to confirm the situation, "just playing with the lights." John pointed the light from his weapon at the controls in front of Rodney. A burnt plastic smelling smoke filtered out of the panels. "Private," John spoke into his radio, "we're going to need some lights and a generator down here."

"Yes Sir. We'll need to get them from Atlantis."

John sighed a little, "Hurry up than." He sounded like he chased a toddler all day. He was losing interest in the whole situation. John resigned himself to leaning against the wall behind Rodney lighting the Doctor's work area.

_ 60 minutes Later_

After a vicious tongue lashing the junior scientist had retreated to the surface. Rodney was still wired after the young man left with the engineers; whom sat up the flood lights. Lazily John's mind went else where- where is Todd?

It had been over an hour without seeing Todd. The big alien could move… but still. John admitted to himself. Speaking up… "Any of you seen Todd?"

Ronon's eyes sparked and began searching for the forgotten monster.

Re-tracing, John couldn't remember seeing Todd after Randy's stunt. Thinking back; Todd was present when they were prying at the door- Simultaneously- John turned to the again sealed door. "Hey, when did that close?"

McKay spoke up, "must've happened when the power went hay wire."

"Thank you, I figured that! Why?" John retorted; stretching the last word.

McKay took a slow step forward, "must be a safety protocol." His tone was worried. Rodney pointed at the door, having just realized the implications of what he had said. "Todd was working in there with me."

Ronon and John stared at the heavy door. Both men where thinking the same thing: Todd was quick but he couldn't slip past them completely un-detected. He had to be in there. Ronon glared at the particularly heavy door. He then re-addresses his glare at Rodney.

Rodney was dethatching his data pad, trying to re-configure it. The machine was sluggish after its electrocution. (And if it wasn't Rodney's computer it would've been burnt plastic and wires.) Tapping at the keys, Rodney figured out that most of the EMP pulse _(electromagnetic pulse)_ came from the adjacent room. The room with the pedestal released it energy wave the same time the door was closing. Abruptly, shielding the persons from the concentrated pulse. Rodney was no longer trying to find out what the room was, but what kind of radiation he (and the others) might've been exposed too. All manor of horrors was crossing his mind.

John and Ronon where again trying to open the door. After John's Life Sign's Detector re-booted, he had confirmed that something was alive in that room. Being all other members are accounted for: meant Todd was behind door number one.

John cracked his radio, "Sheppard here, we're going to need some assistance with a door down here-"

"-NO" Col. Sheppard was abruptly cut off.

McKay had cut off John's order, "And why not McKay?" John sounded annoyed.

"I think we've been exposed to high concentrations of radiation- that energy burst." Rodney stumbled over his sentence.

John locked eyes with Rodney, "delay that order."

"Sir?"

"Contact Atlantis, get a radiation team down here with some monitors. Get Dr. Keller." John reached for his LSD, pausing for a moment. The dots appeared faint, but the lone one looked much fainter than he had first thought. He once believed the device was still being affected by the EMP pulse. Looking up at the door, despite his better judgment, he was worried about the wraith.

"Ronon, give me a hand this can't wait! We are getting this door open." John's words came out like an order.

Both men applied as much of there weight as could, just managing to squeeze a pry bar into the breach. A blue smoke came oozing from the darkness carrying with it the smell of cooked flesh and plastic. John's mind raced back to wars fought… a helicopter crash in the Middle East. The distinct smell of burnt carrion flipped John's stomach. Mentally preparing himself; John, braced for the coming sight.

Ronon gave the final heave and the door was fully open. Blue smoke poured freely out of the darkness…


	3. Chapter 3

Born Killers Ch 3

Particles lit up when the blue smoke filtered into the open space, touching the rays of the flood lamps. Most of the smoke hung from the stone ceiling making its way to the halls.

"Todd" John called out. His voice was laced with caution. "Todd, can you hear me?" John instinctually reached for his P-90. The weapon's light was still on. The fog of smoke swirled as if in slow motion obscuring the view of the small room.

Ronon stood stone silent listening, his weapon at the ready. He looked to John, whom met his gaze with his own. Turning, they both looked to Rodney.

John perked up, "Rodney! Is it radio-active in there?"

Rodney mentally was back pedaling "I don't know, I'M not sure if you should've opened that—"

"—Well it is open." John was still strained from moving the door for a second time. "What kind of radiation, McKay?"

"I'm not sure," McKay's voice wined, "my equipment still isn't working right." Rodney kept talking despite his better judgment, "There might not be any radiation!"

With that John, turned back to the swirling smoke. His light cut into the haze; visual was a foot at best. John stepped into the room, his mind realizing that the room's small size; meant Todd could be two feet away or two meters. This was going to be one short trip; however, an angry confused wraith was something he didn't want to contend with: even worse an angry, confused, radio-active wraith. John's mind leapt away to uber-zombies in "Resident Evil", but something that could heal.

John risked calling out,"Todd, you there? It's Sheppard." No reply. The only indication of life was on the LSD. The smoke smelled of burnt hide.

Ronan following Sheppard's lead, both using the light of a single P-90. Ronan whispered to John, "…he could be un-conscious from the blast."

"For over an hour?" It was a statement. John had fought wraith and knew that it took a lot to bring one down. It was a fact that wraith would not stay down for long unless it was dead. And Todd was apparently still breathing, if the LSD was a good indication.

Ronon saw it first, the pedestal. A shadow of its former glory; blackened, all the tubes of glass lights shattered or melted. The electrical smoke was still seeping out of the device, effectively, choking the tiny space with smoke and heat. Beyond that lay what they were looking for.

Sheppard moved a little faster seeing the outline of his destination. The figure appeared motionless on their approach. John knelt down directing his light the best he could. Todd's coat was smoldering in various patches, the smell of burnt flesh was coming from it. The leather was twisted and sank oddly in places. John looked up to the wall before him. The blast had slammed the heavy alien into the wall with great force.

John figured Todd had probably multiple broken bones. If not his neck or spine must've been broken. John reached out grabbing Ronan's out stretching hand; in the gloom they met eyes "Don't move him." Ronan looked down again and grunted.

Startling John, the radio crackled, "Col. Sheppard." It was Dr. Keller's voice that called out his name. "I'm here with the radiation suits"

John stood up still aiming his light at the leather mass before him. "Dr. Keller, we need medical assistance down here." John notice the smoke was dissipating some.

"Who's hurt, John?" Keller sounded Professional.

"Todd." John said the name in disbelief.

There was a noticeable pause on the other side. "Okay," she sounded shocked;" I'll be down in two minutes."

"Wait! There might be dangerous radiation down here." Rodney cut in… "—some of the equipment was damaged." Rodney began to ramble.

"Okay" Jenifer sounded more even more professional (probably for Rodney's sake), "we'll bring monitors."

In those "two" long minutes Ronon had re-positioned one of the flood lights to shine into the Pedestal Room. The thicker of the smoke still clung to the ceiling, leaving a clearer view of the body. John re-framed from touching the wraith, worried he does more damage to him. John didn't need to see Todd's face to know the wraith was out cold and in bad shape. John wondered if wraith could heal from a broken back. From the black mess of leather he could only just see the tips of Todd's fingers or rather claws.

From the hallway Rodney called to Jenifer. He directed her to the Pedestal Room. But she stopped in front of Rodney and pushed her scanner into his face. Rodney frowned at her. Her eyes smiled at him "you're not radio-active."

Rodney's frown turned to relief. He than took the device from her and began scanning the two chambers. The larger room showed no signs of radiation, nor its persons. However, that one in the Pedestal Room emanated with residue of radiation. The room showed a little more than an X-ray, but Rodney concluded that it was safe if not a miracle.

The smoke had all but exited the room. The flood lamp lit the space well enough for Jenifer and another Doctor enter. Jenifer noticed the blackened walls and scorched post in the middle. "What happened?" The question was directed to John.

John looked up, "Rodney thinks it was a power overload."

Jenifer looked back over her shoulder, where her fiancée stood behind the lamp looking in on them. She nodded to Rodney and he half smiled back.

John shifted in place re-appointing his gaze to his fallen "friend".

Jenifer knelt down looking at the oddly sunken shape. If she was on Earth the sunken appearance would be due to a car accident: crushed limbs, or severed during impact. But she could see no visible quantities of blood. Perhaps the leather that covered his body was holding back the flood gates of blood and gore. The flesh smell still hung in the air. She made a face when she resolved to her task at hand. Her gloved hands began to gingerly pull high collar of his coat that covers were she thought Todd's face should be….


	4. Chapter 4

**Born Killers Ch 4**

The machines hummed and buzzed there way into his conscious. His body ached for sleep but his mind would not rest. Rousing himself; Todd, pried his eyes open. His vision was blurred by a cloak of fog. Attempting to further inspect his surroundings, Todd was struck by overwhelming nausea. His abdomen contracted and he felt his guts wrench; suddenly, his world spinning feverishly. Feeling the acid burn swelling from the pit of his stomach. The vertigo had him gasping for air. Without the strength to Right himself Todd was drowning in bile. Struck down with a coughing fit, had only worsened his plight. Jarring his ribs with each attempt to clear his lungs. Knowing that they were broken with first jab of pain. His mind was panicking like a prey animal now, he couldn't help himself. Todd was giving into the darkness; if only for the pain to stop.

-Jennifer's P.O.V-

Jennifer was startled awake by the alarming screams of the machines adjacent to her office. The private care room has acted as: an I.C.U., a lab, and a quarantine room for flu patience and others that needed a closer watch. Now this room really had a special case.

As Jennifer scrambled for her bearings, others who were working the graveyard shift came rushing toward the distressed machines. Concern donned upon them as they'd relised where they were headed, the "special case".

Upon reaching the bed side Jennifer could clearly see what was causing the distress. She adequately propped her charge, allowing the air ways to clear. Once the fluid cleared and the machines quieted she checked the pulse and pupils. Heart rate was returning and holding at "normal rhythm" and the pupil's reacted to her relief: un-conscious but not in a comma. Now it was her turn for a breath of relief.

Two nursed stood beside her, an air of uncertainly about them. Jennifer looked at the I.V pole and wondered if the incident was a reaction to the medications. She wanted to give her charge pain killers, (for) she knew that he was in pain. (That could not be disputed) But she had no line to draw… the only one who could advise her was the one she was treating…..Todd.

Both the SGC and Atlantis has had there fair share of alien discoveries. And on average these strange devices that the human's of Earth seem to come across; tended to have as much use as disaster. It was like a 50/50 chance that the new discovery of Tech. or knowledge would help or hinder. In this instance; however, the general sentiment was somewhere in between. …. Not a lot of sympathy for a wraith.

The strange radiation didn't harm any Atlantis personnel, but one. And he was more or less a prisoner of an enemy race. News of the incident spread across Atlantis like a wildfire, creating more rumors in its wake. Many things were said- most of which never should be repeated to Todd. The Seditian was at the heart of all the crud jokes…. Knowing Ronon's past; it was hard to fault him. If anyone had the right to kick a wraith while he's down… it was Ronon.

Plenty of curious people stopped by the infirmary wanting to see for them selves, the spectacle. The Radiation had changed Todd dramatically. No one had an answer how it was possible but Todd was turned into a kid. More or less a young child… at least in body as far as Jennifer could tell. The changes were still affecting him. Only 12 hours ago Todd's eyes were yellow gold; now they were dark forest green. His hair went black and the slit in his feeding hand closed. Jennifer could see the tiny teeth folded in his hand: now covered by a thin translucent skin that seem to keep the organ closed, like a blind new born puppy; his hand would "open" when he was ready. The Wraith's equivalent of puberty.

Despite the last 18 hours; Jenifer, couldn't help but wonder what Wraith are like when they are young. Are they like human children? It made her wonder more, because she read Sheppard's report that sited a witness to a birth of a drone. She guessed that because the drone was a clone, it was "born" that way. After all she didn't have evidence to prove that wasn't the case.

Perhaps the faced Wraith like Todd and other commanders and scientists are carried in the whob of a Queen. Maybe the insect in them gives birth to a broods; possibly 2 or 4 at a time. Only after birth, like Earth's bumble bee, the newborn wraiths are tended too by others of the hive until they are fully mature. Jennifer only found more questions she couldn't answer. The truth is Jennifer would probable never know the answers… so all she could do is compare the Wraith to the animals on Earth and there typical behaviors.

For now she was gonna have to wait for Todd to come too…and hope for the best.

**End of chapter 4**

**(OK I'm officially stuck major writer's block… I've got some of Ch 5 written … but not enough… as you can tell the chapters are short. So I'm going to put some serious thought in this and post however much I figure out in the coming days)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Born Killers**

**Chapter 5**

** NOTE: Time in this chapter goes back and forth**

Engulfed in darkness; tormented in its rolling wave. Grappling with his fear, his mind could not recollect what had haunted his mind so. It was an old fear. Battered about on the sea of his own madness. Carried under by the powerful hands of suffocating riptide.

Todd opened his eyes; at first everything was blurry and bright. His eyes hurt, his body ached, and atlas the weight on his chest had become too much. His lungs heaved and guts burned. The pain had made him blind and the little movement his body was subjected too made him re-coil in agony.

It has been four days since the "Event". Under close observation and heated debait Todd's condition has steadily gotten better. His breathing had remained eratic since the "Event". Bones, muscle, skin and hair had changed one way or another. Todd's little form laid sprawled out on the bed, various tubes and wires coming from him. A rather horrendous tube stuck out of Todd's nose, pumping liquid nutrition into the ailing wraith's little body.

~ /~

"Dr. Keller, any changes?"

"Yes, plenty," she spoke dryly, "not all good."

Jenifer sat down with a sigh of exhaustion; turning her attention to her most bizarre case, Todd. The read-outs kept fluctuating; his repertory system seemed to be failing. Most concerning was Todd's nervous system. Seizures started 3 hours ago. Fortunately a nurse was changing Todd's I.V. fluids and they were quickly able to stabilize him.

There was not much help on Rodney's end. He hadn't been able to ascertain the purpose behind the "Device". "It was old and probably wasn't up to par," according to Dr. McKay.

Jenifer finished looking over the 'STATS' and looked to Mr. Woolsey. "He appears to be stable and it looks like the seizures are farther and farther apart.

"Will he wake-up soon?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know what to expect or even look for."

Mr. Woolsey stood up and stepped lightly to the window separating Dr. Keller's office and private medical room. Looking in on the sleeping figure, Todd laid motionless, "I take it we won't need to put him in the brig." Woolsey removed his glasses deftly and polished them.

"Brain scans can only tell so much; I'm not sure what's gonna happen when he wakes up. What is he going to remember? If anything?" Jenifer stood beside Richard," Mr. Woolsey," Jenifer used her most stern voice," I won't be having any guns in my infirmary."

Richard reached for his glasses again. "Protocol dictates that all detainees remain under armed guard, when not in the brig." Jenifer began to protest when she was interrupted by Woolsey, "However, I believe that this is no ordinary circumstance. Todd maybe a wraith but I'm not going to order my men to shoot a child let alone stun him." Woolsey smirked, "even if he deserves it." (Woolsey hadn't forgotten the incident on the Deadulus a year ago.)

Jenifer smiled, "He has always seemed to give us grief."

"Well I believe he got the short end of the stick this round" Woolsey mad his way out of Jenifer's domain.

Jen nodded and set herself to her paperwork.

~/~

_Click click click click_

That sound. That sound was grating.

"Todd? Todd, can you hear me?" Jenifer softly called to the little wraith. This is the most he's been awake since the incident. Todd was awake bet groggy. The drugs were doing their job, and Todd was having a hard time coming out of it. She had dimed the lights for Todd's eyes. She gently squeezed his shoulder urging him to wake up. "Todd, you need to wake up," she spoke a little louder. Looking over her shoulder, John and Woolsey stood in the entrance. She had called them down to the infirmary for this.

If they could get a grasp on Todd's mental state, they could start planning what to do with him.

~/~

*Two days earlier*

"No!" Jenifer was out-raged. "You can't be serious?"

John was mentally back pedaling away from Jen. "It was just a thought," John defended, "I didn't mean we just dump him through the gate."

"Why not?" Ronon tossed in his 2 cents.

"Yeah, why not" Rodney quipped.

"Because," Jenifer was loosing patience with the lot of them. "We don't know what will happen to him."

"Well, I was just saying who else might know how to deal with a wraith child then the Wraith themselves" John reasoned.

"We should give Rodney a chance to fix the machine." Jenifer pleaded.

John and Jenifer simultaneously turned to Rodney. Looking between the two of them. Rodney went bug-eyed "Hey! I got nothing don't look at me. It's broke."

Woolsey cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. Having listened to their suggestions. He wanted everyone's opinion on the curious matter of 'Benjamin Button -wraith'. "Dr. Keller, considering the situation isn't it fair to say that Todd will out-grow this situation with or with-out the machine or our help?"

All eyes were on Dr. Keller now. "Yes, I believe so."

"So," Woolsey began again, "Todd's 'health' shouldn't be our focus. It's now what should we do with him?"

For once Ronon was mercifully quiet on his opinion of the Wraith. Sighing, Jenifer began again in an attempt to get her point across. Woolsey was her best bet to be reasoned with.

"You can't just push him through any gate: he's not even awake, he's got broken bones, seizures, repertory problems-"

"-Jen I don't mean to cut you off," John spoke earnestly, " wouldn't the Wraith be better suited to treat him. They'd know what to give him and how much. Wraith are in a different ballpark and all we got is trial and error." He spoke as softly as he could t lesson the force of his words. Jen was a great doctor and he didn't think less of her.

"I'm saying we don't know anything about 'wraith social system' they might kill him on sight."

Rodney was looking really confused now "why would they do that?" John and Woolsey were now clueing into all of Dr. Keller's fusing.

"Rodney, it's in evolution. They'll either abandon him or eat him. The Wraith don't really need to be raising competition when they got a food shortage."

"Oh" Rodney looked surprised and a little grossed out.

"Mr. Woolsey, Todd should stay at least till he wakes up and can tell us where he can go."

Woolsey put his hand up to stop her. "Alright," he nodded, "for once he didn't bring this on himself. And in his best interest he can stay on Atlantis—"

"Oh, thank you"

"-until a better solution is found" Woolsey finished. Looking to each member at the meeting. Each consenting (except Ronon whom was fainting disinterest). After moments time he dismissed them.

"Cornel Sheppard" Woolsey called over.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" All casual.

"John, I'd like you to come up with a list of qualified personnel to handle this 'situation'."

"Babysitters?"

"Someone who can handle themselves when; dealing with Todd."

"Babysitter slash bodyguard."

"I don't think Ronon qualifies John." Woolsey deadpanned

"HA!" John laughed at that and his eyes' smiled then turned to horror. "I don't think that would end well, particularly for Todd, right now."

Going their separate ways John thought to himself about Woolsey's request 'someone who tolerates wraith and likes kids' he rolled the thought around in his mind. Snickering to himself, 'Ronon' who knew Woolsey had a dark sense on humor.

**End of Chapter 5**

Todd is offically awake in the next Chapter... but that's all Im saying.. where his head space is at is a different matter. This is a Todd story and the past 5 Chapters are setting up for the mischeif that is Todd. I hope you like Born Killers. I've already got chapter 6 laid out... and hopefully writer's block won't come back for awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Born Killers**

**This was suppose to come out last week... but my dog got sick... and not just a little sick. Dying is the best word. Anyway... a couple days at the vets and a few houndred of dollars later... she's home and medicated. And well enough for me to sleep, type, and for the most part keep living. So Im sorry that those of you who like 'Born killers' had to wait so long. I read FanFiction and I know waiting sucks.**

**Chapter 6**

_Click click click click_

That sound. That sound was grating.

"Todd? Todd, can you hear me?" Jenifer softly called to the little wraith. This is the most he's been awake since the incident. Todd was a wake but groggy. The drugs were doing their job, and Todd was having a hard time coming out of it. She had dimed the lights for Todd's eyes. She gently squeezed his shoulder urging him to wake up. "Todd, you need to wake up," she spoke a little louder. Looking over her shoulder, John and Woolsey stood in the entrance. She had called them down to the infirmary for this.

If they could get a grasp on Todd's mental state, they could start planning what to do with him.

~/~

Todd drifted 40 minutes in and out before Woolsey was called away to deal with SGA-8, to negotiate for supplies. 10 minutes after that Jenifer was needed elsewhere.

"John, can you stay with him?" John was hesitant at first before Jen explained. "Just try and wake him up… keep talking." Jen flu out the room after that leaving John with Todd… Alone.

John looked to where Jen was and back to the waking wraith. Todd was blinking slowly, struggling to shake off the meds. Sighing to himself, John, set to his task and started talking. Nothing at first, just about the weather, then how Rodney was doing with the machine, fallowed by how much he (Todd) was stressing the nurses out. Telling him; "even out-cold you cause trouble. Hmmm… you even got a private room."

John eyes wondered about the room while he talked about nothing in particular: Finally landing on Todd the –now – a wake-wraith. John stopped his one sided conversation and locked eyes with the little wraith. Todd had only just woken up and John deemed that Todd looked terrible and tired. "Hey Todd," John said low, "how you feeling?"

Todd continued to stair at John: A pathetic stair not a predator stair. Todd's dark green eyes looked almost black like a sad/ scared puppy. John slowly moved closer, "Todd?"

Todd continued to watch Sheppard, eyes tracking his movements. Sheppard, his behavior was so strange; the grating noise seemed to have faded to the background. Todd didn't hear it so loud anymore. Sheppard was touching him, how he dare touch him. A growl formed behind his teeth but never left his mouth.

"Todd?" Sheppard's voice was so soft.

Todd looked to his arm, where he felt Sheppard touching him. Sheppard's hand was large, why? _What is wrong with me?_ Todd's eyes went wide he stared at his arm, turning his hand to his face. _My hands are so small._ Frozen in place, Todd forgot about Sheppard and blankly stared at his hand, where his feeding organ should've been.

At first he thought he was 'cured' but, something was wrong. His hands were so small and John he'd seemed so much larger.

John kept talking but he couldn't make sense what he was saying. He couldn't focus; he was so engrossed within himself the world around him blurred. His brief anger was forgotten.

~/~

"John, how is he?"

"He's a wake," but he hasn't said anything "… I think he's stoned."

Jen took a double take, "what?"

"He's just staring at his hands"

Jenifer was beside John looking over the Wraith. Todd was oblivious to them. Jen snapped her fingers outside Todd's vision. **_Snap snap_** …no response.

"Todd?" …nothing.

Jen atlas touched Todd. When it appeared Todd wasn't going to react Dr. Keller took control. She gently pushed his head down and promptly stuck a pen light in his face. His pupils slowly re-adjusting … dilated. John was more right then wrong- Todd was effectively stoned.

"The drugs are still in his system."

"So, he's stoned?" John looked from the Doctor to the mini wraith: Smirking.

"He shouldn't be. He's been off pain killer for 12 hours; they should've cleared his system." Jenifer was surprised and that surprised John.

"12 hours?" John looked at Todd the –stoned-wraith and cocked his head a little to the right, trying to get another perspective. "How long is this going to last?"

Jen was reading her print outs on Todd, "I don't know?" Jen waved John too her, stepping out of the private medical room. "I can't say for sure, but I think the whole change has messed up his metabolism."

"Messed up? Is that a medical term?" John grinned.

"When it comes to Todd, I think so."

~/~

Woolsey looked from Dr. Keller to Col. Sheppard. The two sat across from him in his office. They've been discussing Todd for the better part of 40 minutes. Having concluded that Todd will stay in the infirmary till he is 'stable'.

John walked Dr. Keller back to the infirmary. John stopped: turning to check up on their stoned guest. "Dr. Keller! Did someone move Todd?"

"What?" Jen came over to look in. Seeing only crumpled bed sheets and a empty bed. Todd was no where in sight.

"Did someone move him?" John's eyes wore wide with worry.

"No, no they would've radioed if they moved him." Jen made a bee line for the nearest nurse in the next room. "Dr. Sung where is my patient, the Wraith, Todd?"

Dr. Sung looked un-nerved and his eyes shifted from corner to corner; like the wraith might attack him when he wasn't looking. "I, I haven't seen him. He's missing?"

Dr. Keller growled to herself. This fear of the Wraith was getting in the way of her team effectively looking after their patient. She looked to John who tailed her into the lab. "No" she shook her head. "No one's seen him".

John was seriously contemplating tying that wraith down and sticking a tracking device around his neck. "All teams available, report to the infirmary and spread-out, we got a missing patient." John paused, "The wraith, Todd is missing and is medicated. All teams find and retrieve Todd, non-lethal force. Sheppard out."

A few moments later John's radio clicked "Col. Sheppard this is Major Lorne."

"Major Lorne, good I could use you."

Col. Sheppard, I got Todd with me."

John took a sigh of relief. "Where are you Major?"

"Down the hall: in the Sun Room, Sir."

"All teams deny that last order." John raced out of the infirmary and down the hall to the 'Sun Room' as Aiden Ford once named it.

~/~ 60 seconds later

John made it to the Sun Room, (A room that was often used as a rest station for the nurses having lunch or just to busy to get to the mess hall). Sun room or sun deck is a pretty accurate description. Deftly stepping into the room; noting the three plants occupying the sun room.

The botanist (plant people) and the nurses were kinda in a civil war over the room. It was Atlantis' own version of plants VS. Zombies. However, the good Doctors didn't like being called Zombies. So the 3 plants sat like a Trogon's Horse in Zombie land slash territory.

REGUARDLESS

Lorne sat on a bench watching his charge look out the window. Todd seemed to have seen something fascinating because he was completely absorbed and was starting to relax.

~/~

Lorne's P.O.V

The previous day Col. Sheppard approached him, regarding Todd. Col. Sheppard asked him to supervise Todd while he was on Atlantis. Thinking back to that conversation Lorne thought maybe he was a little quick accepting the job.

Because of his 2 nephews, Lorne was equipped (more then most on Atlantis) to deal with kids then a lot of others on Atlantis. But wraith kids, he wasn't quite sure how to handle him. Lorne had gone to the infirmary to check on this very wraith, only to find him wondering around the infirmary. Todd had looked freaked and Lorne couldn't help but sympathize with the little wraith.

The military man inside him told him to return the Wraith back to his 'room', but Todd looked like he needed some fresh air. And the nurses didn't seem like they would be catering to his needs.

"Hey Todd" Lorne surprised himself. He sounded friendly, like when you're meeting a child for the first time, all friendly, soft, and nice.

Todd was frozen under the table, his eyes wide. Lorne slowed and bent down to the kid's level. Accessing him; Lorne concluded that Todd was absolutely terrified. His hands were white from holding onto the table's leg. Lorne figured the only reason why Todd was in the same spot was because he was making eye contact. Todd would probably bolt when he dropped it; he looked like he really wanted too.

"Todd, you can come out." Pausing for a second, Lorne finished, "we want to help you."

Todd was hyper focused on the major, but didn't seem to be understanding. The freaked-out-wraith was just as tense as when he first spotted him. Lorne put his palms up to show he was un-armed and leaned in closer to Todd. Todd hadn't not missed that the major was getting closer, just barely baring his teeth, a low hiss fallowed after.

Lorne continued to watch Todd's body language. He was kind of glad he was in his civvies (civilian clothing), looking more military probably wouldn't help him or Todd at this moment. Lorne leaned towards the hissing wraith; if he was his full frame Lorne wouldn't be doing this. The thought of backing the Wraith commander into a corner was both amusing and horrifying, particularly since he was doing it right now.

And it stopped!

Lorne crossed the invisible line that he was looking for. The threshold of fight and flight. Todd stopped hissing and was now shaking. Lorne was surprised how close he'd gotten to him, Wraith we're good bluffers.

Lorne pulled the whimpering Wraith to him and was again surprised how easily he unlatched his death hold on the table.

Lorne figured he could use some quiet time away from the noisy infirmary. Knowing just the place; not so far from the infirmary and not so close that there would be people in and out, the Sun room.

~/~

John walked over to the major and sat with him. He sighed and watched Todd move along the bench looking out the window. John was actually relieved to see Todd moving, he hasn't been awake for what felt like weeks.

"Major how's he doing?"

Will surprises ever end? Lorne was half expecting to be berated for un-authorized movement of a prisoner or something.

"Skittish."

John focused on Lorne now, his question clear in his eyes, _explain_.

"I don't think he remembers what happened. Sir, I gave him a mirror."

John blinked and turned back to Todd. Todd was in fact holding something cupped in his hands. What was no doubt the mirror? Todd was accessing himself, looking from the mirror, to the city, to his hands, in a series of long stares. A mirror, that was a good idea, John was trying to come up with the best way to explain to Todd what happened. But a mirror, Lorne just made his job easier.

"Has he said anything?"

"No not yet."

John was about to say something when his radio clicked to life, "Col. Sheppard, this is Dr. Keller."

John hadn't had the chance to stop and tell the good Doctor were her patient was before he flew out he door. "Dr. Keller, I've got Major Lorne and Todd in the Sun room, he's fine. We're going to take a few minutes here."

"Alright," Jen wasn't happy but at least Todd was found in one piece. The Major had enough scents not to shoot the wraith on sight.

The two men sat and watched Todd a little longer waving away nurses who had come to have lunch. Todd seemed to have lost interest in the mirror for now and looked tired. It was time to get him back to the infirmary.

Lorne went to Todd on the bench and gave him a moment to realize he was there. Guiding the Wraith out of the Sun room was slow going, a whole new fascination took over and the two men gently tapped and nudged the Wraith along the corridor. John was tempted to carry him back, but didn't really have anywhere to be at the moment. So he let the wraith shuffle along at his own pace.

At last, they where just outside the infirmary. A minute and a half walk, turned into 10 minutes. _Wraiths are a patient race,_ John snorted. Lorne looked at John curiously, "I'll tell you later."

The transport doors opened up and out strolled Dr. Rodney McKay.

"Hey Rodney" John stopped him.

Rodney quickly noticed the un-human thing trailing after John and Lorne a step behind, Todd. "When did he wake up?"

John was about to answer when a growl came from behind him. Turning to see Todd giving his best death glare he could manage with his big black puppy-dog eyes. The truth was Todd's trademarked wraith teeth were selling it more then his eyes.

"YOU" Todd actually sounded like Todd, his voice dripping with venom.

~/~ John's POV

And then it all happened so quickly. Todd, moved like a bat out of hell. In a blink of an eye Todd was air borne. The snarl was surprisingly quiet compared to the one and only word he said since he woke up, '_you_'. Now to John that sounded like there was some negative implications. As wuickly as it started it stopped…with Todd impacting Rodney. The surprise on Rodney's face was actually hillarius but alas as the military commander and Rodney's friend he should step in.

~/~ Lorne's POV

Lorne couldn't see the look on Todd's face but knew this wasn't going to end well. What ever Todd remembered about Rodney wasn't good. Lorne scrambled to grab the Wraith and missed. Todd was fast when he wanted to be.

~/~ Todd's POV

Todd found new interest with everything. He tried to block out what he had seen in his reflection. It was him with black rooted white hair and dark green eyes. Some hellish nightmare he couldn't wake from. He tried to recall how this came to be.

Todd vaguely recognized this human who carried him out of that place. Sheppard had called him Lorne. He was in fact surprised that Sheppard kept his distance. He didn't want to talk to Sheppard right now and he figured when Sheppard wanted to speak to him, he wouldn't have much choice.

"Hey Rodney" Sheppard stopped leading him thru the hall. That name felt familiar. And then he knew that voice. Todd moved around Sheppard and it cam out. A rage seared him and he acted on impulse. Flying at his enemy, regretting the realization that his enemy was so much larger then him. _Dr. McKay did this to me, turned me into this. He made me weak. _Todd's claws took purchase and his mouth came down hard. Todd dug his teeth in as best he could- right into Dr. McKay's knee cap. It was a very long time ago since Todd had looked up to someone.

**So here ends Chapter 6 with Todd biting into Rodney's knee cap. Please review... it actually gives me the will power to type... because I really hate typing.**


	7. Chapter 7

Born Killers Ch 7 part 1

**Im stuck again... I know what I want to do but im having troubles writting it. And Ive been sitting on this chapter for several weeks. Please let me know how you feel about the story so far... (the story please ****Not**** the grammer)**

Chapter 7

Perhaps he was being a little rash, when he sunk his sharp teeth into Dr. McKay. He didn't put a particular action into his anger, just re-action. Tasting the hot metallic liquid in his mouth it occurred to him that he in fact… 'Bite off more then I can chew'.

He didn't get to think much into the incident before he was in the air once again. All too quickly Todd was ripped away from his victim. Feeling the air leave his lungs and crushing pressure wrap around his neck. Hot flashing pain wrecked havoc on his senses when his head collided with the wall.

The Runner had him pinned against the wall. Dangling from the thick arm; crushing his throat, Todd instinctively gasped and clawed at his captor. The Runner growled and squeezed tighter. Todd's survival instinct turned into blind panic, thrashing, and each moment precious air is lost. Oxygen deprived, the little wraith's movements became sluggish and poorly aimed. Blackness swam before him; the last ounce of air left him in a mewling whimper.

"RONON; LET HIM GO!" - "THAT'S AN ORDER!"

John was at Rodney's side watching in horror as Ronon squeezed the life out of Todd. The little wraith who minutes ago was sitting passively; on a bench while Lorne and he spoke. Todd had been completely absorbed in his reflection. Todd was now hanging in the air. Terror written on his face and screeching a terrible cry.

~/~ Lorne POV

It was a nightmare, seeing the fear on the kid's face and the devil's gleam in Ronon's eye. Ronon was killing Todd… and he was enjoying it. He had to stop this, rushing forward Lorne leapt at the former runner. Targeting where his arm locked, hitting the joint. Ronon's arm fell along with its burden. Lorne pinched some pressure points and forced the Runner to let go of his tiny victim.

~/~

Todd sucked in as much air as his little lungs could when the hold broke. Exhaling a whimpering sob: hands defensively reaching to protect his bruised neck. Barely swimming above oblivion, Todd pressed his spine against the wall trying to get as far away from the murderous human as he can.

The three men where at a standstill. Each accessing the situation. John dewly noted Rodney's status by examining Rodney's howling disbelief: as non-fatal. Todd; However, was another matter. Never in John's wildest dreams had he thought wraith could make a noise like that. Todd sounded just like how he looked; a child. Todd was vulnerable, very vulnerable.

John Locking eye's with his friend Ronon; silently, exchanged his disappointment. However, the Runner didn't look the least bit remorseful. John figured: hell would freeze over before Ronon felt any kind of remorse when it came to Wraith, big or little. John knew he would always except that Ronon hated the Wraith and had every right too.

"What's going on?!" Dr. Keller was in a full run, right into the chaos. Immediately, she pin pointed the distressed 'wraithling'. Todd was still cowering; arms protecting his face and injured neck, pressing his body into a tense little ball, exhaling a pathetic whimpering coo.

She stepped forward, but was beaten by Major Lorne. She watched Lorne attend the wraith commander. "Todd?" Reaching out to the wraith, whom flinched and pressed tighter into a ball, Lorne's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. From start to finish Lorne executed a single movement: pulling the wraith into his chest and wrapping his arms around him.

~/~ Todd's POV ~/~

Todd felt stiff and struggled at first once captured inside the human's embrace. His mind was rolling turmoil. Pain and old fears came from some cold place deep within.

~/~

Lorne picked up his captured burden: looking too Dr. Keller's leadership. She led the major into the infirmary. Rodney sounding off his incessant complaints followed the Major and his fiancé.

"Rabies! He bit me," Rodney was in near hysteria. "I'm going to get rabies!"

"You're not going to get rabies" John was helping the wobbling scientist on to a bed.

"No I'm going to have to get a shot" Rodney was still rambling a hundred words a minute, "With one of those big ugly needles right in the stomach."

John stopped listening and was watching Jen try and examine Todd in the neighboring bed. It had taken some effort to get the wraith to let go of the Major. His little claws snagged in Lorne's cloths. Once the Major was free of the little wraith's grasp, he had gone to work; trying to calm and sooth the shaking child.

~/~

Jenifer was angry about the whole incident. The first time she'd gotten to see her patient awake—he's a wreck. Todd was going to have a sore throat and a bump on the back of his head for a day or so; but over all fine. 'However, he might need therapy after this' she thought bitterly. Ronon had taken it too far; she looked up to see the two men standing with Rodney; dutifully, listening to his fears. Jen's anger was a tiresome burden to hold on to and she must accept that trouble revolved around Atlantis' team one.

A nurse had cleaned up Rodney's injury. Several needle sharp teeth penetrated the skin. The injury wasn't all too serious. She didn't doubt that it hurt, the knee isn't all that accepting of "abuse". When Todd first came to Atlantis (3years ago) they tested the Wraith prisoner for EVERYTHING. So it was fair to say Rodney wasn't going to need rabies vaccine, but instead a cocktail of antibiotics—just to be safe.

~/~Todd's POV~/~

Todd kept his head down; submissively, focusing on the pastel sheets. Palms flat against the bed, trying to regain his equilibrium in short controlled breaths. Todd was unable to bottle up his whimpering cooing noise; that shook him from the core. He could feel them examine him; lifting, pulling, and pushing things at him. Doing his best to remain stationary; he can feel the Runner watching him, pressing the need to flee more acute.

~/~

**End**

**Some reason I cant finish this chapter... the words arent flowing. But I havent given up...promise**

**Brighter side I think I got Rodneys phobia down. Hope you agree. **


End file.
